


Just Can't Get Enough

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: When he went into that locker room he’d been expecting to get a verbal lashing, a punch to the face, something… in no way had he ever expected this.





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of loosely based on a prompt from the GKM from a long, long time ago. I also wrote this in the span of about two days, which is pretty quick for me. Then again, it’s a pretty quick read, so. Really, it’s probably not my best writing but I needed to get it written down and out of my head. Enjoy? Title from “Just Can’t Get Enough” by Depeche Mode. Because I apparently always need to use song lyrics/titles as the titles of my fics, idk. Also, let me just say: writing “Karofsky” all the time instead of “Dave” is fucking trippy, man. Then again, this is a 2.06 “Never Been Kissed” era fic. So yeah.

_“You are nothing but a scared little boy who can’t handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!”_

Before he even knows what’s happening Karofsky is grabbing both of his wrists in his hands and flipping him around so that his back is colliding with the lockers. He can feel the breath being knocked out of him, the way Karofsky’s giant hands wrap around his wrists as he holds them against the lockers. 

“You need to stay away from me, Hummel,” Karofsky growls in his ear and what the actual hell because Karofsky’s the one who’s always throwing him against lockers and initiating contact, not Kurt. 

“Or what?” Kurt says with as much bite behind his words as he can manage while being in such a shocked and vulnerable state as he is, Karofsky pinning him to the lockers and so goddamn close to him. He gives him a challenging stare, eyes narrowed.

Karofsky pushes himself against him further, keeping his gaze. “Or I’m gonna fucking kiss you,” he says, sounding slightly defeated, and Kurt can only stare at him in confusion because _what the fuck?_

“I don’t…” Kurt gets out weakly. His head is spinning, he can’t understand what’s going on here because since when are there closeted jocks at McKinley? He wonders idly if he should’ve seen the signs, the way Karofsky always seemed to target him like there was a fucking bullseye on him somewhere that he didn’t know about, the way he’d seemed to make it his personal mission since September to ramp up the way he’d treated Kurt. 

“I’m not gonna be able to stop,” Karofsky says quietly, breaking him out of his thoughts and Kurt can only blink at him in confusion. He puncuates it by pressing his body against Kurt’s so that they’re flush together, and Kurt’s breath gets shallower as he feels what is surely Karofsky’s erection pressing against him firmly. 

Karofsky drops his wrists like they’re on fire and before Kurt can even say anything he’s letting out a frustrated groan and storming out of the room.

—

He spends the rest of the day in a daze, just trying to process what happened. His teachers have to yell at him multiple times because he can’t seem to pay attention to anything besides the incident with Karofsky.

In the end he comes to three conclusions: one, Karofsky is either a closet case and is gay, two, he is massively confused by his sexuality, which could be a very real possibility, and three, no matter what, he needs to get to the bottom of this.

—

He’s on his way to second period the next day when his eyes catch Karofsky’s. For a brief moment it looks like he’s going to throw him against the lockers again but instead Karofsky just stops, lets out a grunt, and averts his eyes as he pushes past him through the throng of other students. Kurt turns around to stare at his retreating form, feeling more bewildered than anything else.

It goes on like that for most of the rest of the week until Friday when Kurt decides he’s had enough and stalks up to him in the hallway on the way to his French class. He’s almost all the way in Karofsky’s space, barely even a foot from him, when he notices his body language. Karofsky stops in the middle of the hallway and sucks in a breath, eyes dark and fists clenched at his side. Kurt looks at him, can see the way his body seems to be vibrating with want, and Kurt has to swallow hard at the sight. He’s never had anybody look at him like that before. The way he’s looking at him is like nothing he’s ever seen before; like he wants to take Kurt and ravish him right there in the hallway, not caring whatsoever that there are people all around them. 

He quirks an eyebrow, because damn is that intriguing. To be wanted, to be desired so badly, even if by somebody who until recently he’d thought hated him for everything he is.

Instead, it seems to be the complete opposite.

Kurt gives him another once over, swallowing, and practically sprints to class.

—

It’s reckless and he knows it but at the same time he can’t bring himself to stop from testing the waters.

He keeps his eyes forward and brushes against him in the hallway, only looking behind him once he’s far enough away from Karofsky to see him staring back at him, eyes narrowed. Kurt throws him a smirk, adjusting the strap of his bag before continuing on his way.

At lunch the next day he deliberately sits at a table facing Karofsky directly, and, keeping eye contact, peels his banana, keeping his mouth wrapped tightly around it for a moment before taking a third of it in his mouth and chewing slowly. It’s probably a mean thing to do and he knows that, but somehow teasing Karofsky about his weird little crush seems to be a good form of revenge for all of the times he’s thrown him around. 

Mercedes looks at him strangely. “You okay, baby?”

Kurt tears his eyes away from Karofsky long enough to turn to her with a bright smile. “I’m fine, Cedes. Just hungry, that’s all.” When he looks back at Karofsky, his cheeks are tinged a bright pink and he seems to be fuming. Kurt takes down more of the banana, looking at him with as innocent of eyes as he can muster while practically performing fellacio on a piece of fruit, and with that Karofsky grabs his tray and throws out his food before retreating from the lunchroom. 

Kurt watches him go and knows now that if it’s the last thing he does, he’ll make it his personal mission to break Karofsky’s resolve once and for all.

—

The thing is, David Karofsky is actually kind of… hot. 

Kurt’s type always has been jocks, that he knows for sure, and Karofsky is sort of the epitome of what he’s looking for in a guy. Tall and broad shouldered with muscular, hairy arms that could hold him up with next to no effort. Even with the way he’s been manhandling him since September, Kurt for god knows what reason still sort of wants him. Perhaps he should be more concerned with the way he wants someone who’s been pushing him around like he has but the feeling he’s been getting in the pit of his stomach over the past week through what happened in the locker room and their encounters, brief as they may be, is strangely exhilarating. Plus, it’s nice to be wanted, even if by a boy buried so deeply in the closet.

He bumps Karofsky’s shoulder against his own again in the hallway when he’s walking past, swinging his hips as he feels Karofsky’s eyes boring into his back as he continues on his way. 

Usually he changes for gym class in the bathroom. Instead, a little over a week since the incident in the locker room, he changes in front of the other boys. Karofsky makes it a point not to look at him, focusing on folding his clothes before putting them in his locker. Kurt arches an eyebrow at him when he sees Karofsky chance a glance at him, and pulls down his pants to reveal a pair of black cotton panties with lace trim. Karofsky stares at him, and for good reason, probably, judging by the way the panties bulge out slightly in the front with the outline of his half hard cock. He’s never really worn them before, had bought them about a month ago when he got curious one night while shopping online, but this seems like the perfect opportunity. Kurt focuses on the task at hand and pulls on his gym shorts, and changes his shirt before closing his locker. He waits a beat for everyone else to leave before moving to walk out of the room and into the gymnasium.

Karofsky stops him, pulling him back with a tug on his arm. “The fuck do you think you’re doing, Hummel? You think it’s funny to tease me like this?”

Kurt looks at him, blinking innocently as he holds back a grin. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I haven’t been teasing you at all.”

“Like hell you haven’t,” Karofsky growls, inching closer to him and sending a shiver down Kurt’s spine. “You’ve been doing it all week. Thought I told you to leave me alone.”

Kurt raises his chin defiantly. “Yes, well, I never have been very good at following the rules, now have I?”

“Well that much is obvious,” says Karofsky, running a hand along his waist before moving under his shorts and palming his clothed ass. “Nice panties.”

Kurt swallows, biting back the whimper threatening to escape his throat. “I… thank you.” 

Karofsky moves his hand to undo the drawstring of his shorts and tugs them down, letting them pool on the floor. Kurt’s vaguely aware of the way his legs are now completely different exposed save for the black cotton and lace, before Karofsky lets his other hand run along the edge of the lace. 

“Well? Do it,” Kurt challenges.

Karofsky stares at him blankly, hands ceasing all movement. “Do what?”

“Kiss me. I thought that’s why I had to stay away from you. Because you wanted to kiss me. I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself if I didn’t stay away from you and clearly I haven’t been doing a very good job of following directions because here we are. So do it.” Kurt looks at him, feeling his cock throbbing, _so fucking close_ to Karofsky’s hand, if he moves just a little bit then-

Karofsky backs him up slowly so he’s once again pressed up against the lockers, hands grabbing at Kurt’s own in a loose grip on each side of him. Catching his gaze, Kurt laces their fingers together. “What are you waiting for?”

He watches as something flashes in Karofsky’s eyes and in the next moment Karofsky’s lips are on his, moving together slowly as he kisses back and if he didn’t know any better he could swear he sees stars behind his eyes. He’s always sort of thought that was a myth, something ridiculously corny that only people in romantic comedies feel, but to be kissed so gently yet with so much passion is, quite honestly, breathtaking and makes him close his eyes tightly at the sensation. Kurt opens his mouth in a gasp, welcoming Karofsky’s tongue as it explores the vast caverns of his mouth before brushing against his own.

Distantly he can hear Karofsky letting out a moan, though what he hears more than anything is the pounding in his ears as Karofsky breaks off to kiss down his jaw and to his neck, biting and sucking hard on the skin there. 

“K-Karofsky-” he says, and this time lets the whimper escape him because good god does that feel good. 

“Shit, _Kurt_ ,” the other boy murmurs against his neck, gently thrusting his hips against Kurt’s and making him let out a long moan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt whispers, rolling his hips. “D-do that again.” 

Karofsky happily complies, snapping his hips forward again so that they’re colliding with Kurt’s and soon they’re finding a strange, uneven rhythm, cocks brushing together in a delicious friction. Kurt catches Karofsky’s lips with his own once again, kissing him messily and he would have half a mind to be embarrassed by how bad it is if he didn’t hear Karofsky’s low moan of approval before one of Karofsky’s hands is dropping his to stroke the outline of Kurt’s cock and before he knows what’s happening Kurt’s shuddering as he comes, feeling Karofsky follow him.

Kurt rests his head back against the locker while Karofsky’s forehead lands on the crook of his neck. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Karofsky says, pulling away abruptly. 

“So you’re…” Kurt starts, staring at the ceiling before finally catching his breath long enough to look back at him. 

“Think so, yeah,” says Karofsky, looking at him with a nod. 

“Right.” 

Karofsky runs a hand along the back of his neck. “Could you like… I don’t know, not tell people?” 

Right. Closeted jock. How stupid to think that he could ever be anything but what he’s always been. How stupid to think that what they’ve just done will change anything and suddenly they’ll become boyfriends or whatever else it is that Kurt had started dreaming up in his head.

Kurt gives him a tight smile and nods. “Of course.” He’s suddenly very aware of what he must look like - standing there, lips kiss-swollen, with cum drying in his underwear from Dave Karofsky getting off with him. 

“It’s just, I - I gotta figure my shit out first, you know?” 

_First._ Kurt raises an eyebrow as his lips turn up into a tiny smirk. “You know I could help with that. Help you figure it all out, if you know what I mean?”

Karofsky stares at him. “You mean like in secret?”

Kurt hums. “Yeah, like in secret. What do you say, Karofsky? You in?”

By the way Karofsky leans forward, capturing his lips again in another kiss that is sure to leave him slightly breathless, Kurt already has his answer: Karofsky is so in.

_fin._


End file.
